Rain
by Kiyozaru
Summary: Juste un peu de douceur, Caporal. / OS


**Juste une envie d'écrire et de vous faire partager cette mini-fic inspirée d'un doujin.**

**PS : Dans le doujin, Rivaille et Eren ont une relation particulière (ils ont déjà couché ensemble auparavant).  
**

**PS n°2 : L'histoire se passe dans la forêt avec le château, l'endroit reculé de la ville exprès pour l'entraînement d'Eren.**

**PS n°3 : Lorsque j'écris comme ceci - "_italique_" = les pensées d'Eren. **

**Voilà, voilà.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Rain.**

Il faisait froid ce jour-là. Les nuages gris défilaient à une vitesse incroyable dans le ciel, alors que gorgés d'eau, ceux-ci venaient déverser tout leur contenu sur la pauvre forêt qui n'avait rien demandé. Le vent s'était mêlé à la pluie, faisant danser les arbres et envoyant tout valser sur son passage. Le ciel était vraiment effrayant. On aurait presque peur d'oser s'aventurer là-dedans. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien deux hommes qui galopaient à toute allure sur leurs fidèles destriers, à travers cette bourrasque sans pitié.

« Je suis désolé Caporal ! » s'écria l'un.

« Tch. Foutu gamin. » répondit l'autre d'un air las.

Eren Jäger, jeune recrue et espoir de l'humanité, avait à ce jour commit l'irréparable. Un seul coup de tonnerre avait suffit pour que l'animal ne déguerpisse devant ses yeux, impuissant face à la vitesse fulgurante de celui-ci. Un cheval venait bel et bien de s'enfuir à cause sa maladresse et Dieu seul savait ô combien ces bêtes étaient précieuses au sein du bataillon d'exploration. Il était hors de question d'en perdre un seul et il le savait. Sans chevaux en dehors des murs avec tous les titans, c'était l'échec assuré. Paniqué et interdit face à la scène, il avait donc couru vers le château, à la recherche de son supérieur et amant ; le Caporal-chef Rivaille.

"Dépêche-toi et monte sur ton cheval, on va aller le chercher avant que le temps ne s'aggrave. Imbécile.", lui avait-il dit avant d'empoigner sa propre monture.

Mais le fait était que l'averse s'était amplifiée en un rien de temps. Ils se retrouvaient donc là, à la recherche de l'animal en fuite, les gouttes de pluie acides les aveuglant. C'était déjà assez difficile de chercher un cheval dans une forêt abondante, mais si en plus la nature était contre eux, ils n'allaient vraiment pas allez loin. Le Caporal tiqua donc sous cette réflexion et se stoppa, arrêtant la course de sa recrue au passage.

« Caporal ? » questionna alors le jeune Jäger, perplexe du soudain arrêt de son supérieur.

« Il faut se mettre à l'abri, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, je ne vois absolument rien, bordel. » cracha Rivaille, le bras devant les yeux.

Le plus jeune hocha de la tête alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité s'était emparé de lui. Tout cela était à cause de sa foutue maladresse et il en était conscient. Il cherchait vainement une solution à leur problème, déjà fatigué et trempé par la pluie. Mais rien, absolument rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Dans sa tête, c'était déjà clair et net. Le cheval s'était enfui et il y avait 0% de chance de le retrouver. Mais faire demi-tour n'était pas du tout dans les plans de Rivaille et il le savait. Eren se mordit donc la lèvre inférieure et dévia le regard avec embarras lorsque son supérieur l'observa. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire affront. Ce n'était pas le moment. Et bon Dieu ce qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il pouvait très bien sentir le regard glacial mais à la fois brûlant de Rivaille posé sur lui. Son ventre le brûlait et lui renvoyait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait la nausée et des sueurs froides se faisaient ressentir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était pas bon. Vraiment pas. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal bordel ? La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se retrouver ailleurs qu'ici. Mais la réalité vint vite lui donner un grand coup de pied dans la face en entendant son prénom résonner à maintes reprises.

« C'est pas le moment de bayer aux corneilles gamin. Essaye de trouver une solution avec moi au lieu de rester planter là. » tiqua Rivaille sèchement en donnant un léger coup de talon à sa monture pour avancer alors que le concerné acquiesça vivement, faisant de même.

En réalité Eren était complètement angoissé. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire et que tout cela était de sa faute. De plus, il savait que Rivaille était fatigué et n'allait pas très bien en ce moment à cause de toute cette histoire autour du titan féminin. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Sans compter qu'ils allaient probablement tomber malade avec cette saloperie de pluie. Cette pensée ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise du jeune soldat et il sentit les vertiges se faire de plus en plus présents. Eren ressentait très bien l'irritation de son chef et bordel, ce qu'il détestait ça. Il ne supportait pas que Rivaille soit dans cet état juste à cause de sa stupidité.

_Bordel. Je suis qu'un minable.  
_

Cinq, dix, ou peut-être même quinze minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne sache quoi dire ou faire. L'atmosphère était glaciale et pesante, et c'était juste insoutenable. Il entendait les soupires d'exaspération de son Caporal à maintes et maintes reprises et bon Dieu, ce que ça le mettait mal. Irriter Rivaille était presque du suicide. Le silence entre les deux amants devenait de plus en plus lourd et seul les coups de tonnerre venait un peu perturber le froid infernal qui s'était installé. Eren n'osait pas lui parler. Il avait tellement peur. Peur de l'ennuyer encore plus. Peur de dire des absurdités. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Alors il se contentait de regarder autour de lui, à la recherche de la bête disparue. Retrouver le cheval était le seul espoir de peut-être calmer son supérieur. Mais il perdit très vite cet espoir en sentant la pluie se faire plus forte sur son visage, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux d'avantage. Comment allait-il faire avec une visibilité si faible bordel ?

« Eren ! » appela l'homme devant lui, brisant enfin le silence de mort.

« O-oui ! »

« Accélère le mouvement, et reste bien derrière-moi. Il y a une grange pas loin de nous. Nous allons y aller le temps que tout se calme. » lâcha Rivaille.

« Compris ! »_  
_

Eren exécuta donc les ordres de son supérieur alors qu'une étrange sensation s'était emparée de son être. Nervosité, curiosité, inquiétude, il ne savait pas trop lui-même. Quoiqu'il en était, il ne pouvait pas reculer. Ils n'avaient plus d'autres alternatives de toute façon, vu le manque total de visibilité. Ils risquaient de se perdre, et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Ils avaient beaucoup trop de travail que pour s'égarer dans une putain de forêt à cause d'un putain de cheval. Eren ne voulait absolument pas décevoir son Caporal une nouvelle fois, il fallait à tout prix qu'il récupère cet animal.

Une fois arrivés à destination -non sans difficultés-, ils descendirent de leurs montures et ouvrirent la grange. Ils rentrèrent leurs chevaux alors que Rivaille inspectait les lieux. Le bâtiment avait plutôt l'air abandonné.

« Le ciel est vraiment clair, mais je ne pense pas que la tempête s'arrêtera de si tôt... » soupira le jeune Jäger en regardant par la petite fenêtre qu'offrait la grange.

« Tch. Une averse, hein ? » Eren se retourna au son de la voix de son supérieur alors que celui-ci s'était entreprit d'enlever son haut, laissant une moue gênée sur le visage du plus jeune. « Bon. Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. » termina le Caporal en s'essuyant le front.

« Je suppose. »

« Hoy, gamin. Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour enlever tes vêtements ? » lâcha Rivaille en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pardon...? » répondit le concerné, rougis par l'embarras.

« Nous allons rester ici sans doute pendant un long moment. Porter des vêtements mouillés n'est donc pas bon pour la température du corps, Eren. Il faut les laisser sécher et conserver notre chaleur. Ce serait embêtant de tomber malade, tu ne crois pas ? » lui expliqua-t-il en essorant son propre t-shirt, sous le regard presque dévorant du jeune Jäger.

_Quel est.. ce sentiment de malaise ?_

« Hoy. Tu m'as entendu ? » soupira le caporal, exaspéré de la non-réaction de sa recrue, plongeant maintenant son regard d'acier dans le sien.

« A..Ah ! Je suis désolé Caporal, mais je n'ai pas écouté ce que vous disiez... » balbutia-t-il, le visage un peu rouge, se frottant le bras d'embarras.

Il avait été trop occupé à admirer son torse nu et voilà qu'il se sentait maintenant complètement mal à l'aise.

« Idiot. » souffla le plus vieux doucement, le mot étouffé par le brouhaha que provoquait la tempête et l'éclair qui venait de s'abattre un peu plus loin. « Au fait, il s'agit sûrement d'une grange abandonnée. Il n'y a donc pas de problème si nous l'utilisons. »

Eren acquiesça alors, regardant son supérieur s'asseoir sur la paille fraîche qui se trouvait au sol, ce sentiment toujours étrange se trouvant dans son estomac. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était, ou pourquoi il ressentait cela en ce moment précis. Mais le fait était que l'atmosphère était différente de d'habitude et que le jeune garçon ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors il s'assit simplement prêt de son Caporal, le regardant discrètement.

Celui-ci avait vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur. Certes, il l'était toujours, mais il semblait l'être un peu plus que la normale. Le sentiment de culpabilité revint alors directement à la charge et le gamin baissa lentement son regard vers le torse de l'homme à ses côtés, observant le moindre détail de cette peau parfaite encore un peu humide à cause de la pluie. Quelques gouttes glissaient le long de son cou et venaient mourir sur sa poitrine, laissant la vue encore plus appétissante. La jeune recrue sentit alors son cœur s'affoler et son visage rougir sous toutes ces pensées. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

"_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe.. Mais on ne parle pas comme d'habitude. Et il fait si froid..." _songea-t-il doucement en remontant ses jambes contre lui, avant de se remettre à l'observer.

Sa peau était incroyablement lisse et son teint était vraiment beau. Eren ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu sa peau si éblouissante. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le perturbait autant de le voir ainsi. Il avait déjà vu Rivaille torse-nu auparavant, après-tout. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'inhabituel qui le perturbait vraiment.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il paraît plus... beau que d'habitude...?_

Eren grogna intérieurement et fourra sa tête entre ses bras. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir des pensées dans ce genre. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce que son coeur lui criait. Bon Dieu, il se sentait vraiment étrange. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude quand Rivaille était à ses côtés, absolument pas même. Pourtant, les battements et les rougeurs ne se calmaient pas et il le ressentait très bien. Il avait l'impression d'être dans ces séries à l'eau de rose ou la fille était dans tous ces états face au beau mâle. Conneries.

« Eren. »

C'était sec. C'était direct. C'était amer.

"Mh ?" fut la seule sonorité que la gorge du concerné avait laissé échapper.

« Enlève tes vêtements. »

ça sonnait comme un ordre et Eren releva doucement la tête, l'observant. Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Il se sentait étrangement... gêné.

« Je préfère les garder, vraiment. » souffla-t-il doucement, comme dans une plainte.

« Enlève-les » répéta Rivaille d'un ton plus ferme, glaçant instantanément le sang du plus jeune.

« J'ai dit que ça allait... »

« Et moi je t'ai dit de les enlever. »

Une pause. Des regards qui se croisèrent. Un rougissement.

« Est-ce un ordre ? » demanda alors doucement le jeune titan, plongeant ses yeux azur dans ceux d'un gris acier déconcertant.

« C'en est un. Tu ne désobéirais pas à un de mes ordres, pas vrai ? »

La dernière phrase sonnait vraiment ironiquement. Car il le savait. Eren n'oserait jamais désobéir.

Celui-ci, d'un air honteux se releva donc lentement, prenant soin d'éviter tout contact visuel avec Rivaille. Son coeur était encore complètement affolé et son estomac le brûlait. Mais tant pis, il n'avait pas -ou plus- le choix, puisque c'était un "ordre". Il passa donc son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête, amèrement.

« N'oublie pas le bas, aussi. »

Le jeune garçon sursauta et plaqua instantanément son regard sur l'homme en face de lui, ahuri de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Q-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi seulement moi ?! » protesta-t-il, le feu aux joues.

« Tais-toi et obéis aux ordres. » répondis simplement le Caporal d'un air à la fois dur et secrètement amusé.

Eren fronça les sourcils et soupira. Il se sentait complètement ridicule d'être aussi rouge et embarrassé devant son amant. Rivaille en profitait, et il le savait. Sauf que ça n'amusait absolument pas le demi-titan. Loin de là. Il se sentait vraiment trop gêné. Être torse-nu était déjà limite mais si en plus il devait se mettre complètement à découvert, il ne savait vraiment plus ou il allait se mettre. Il lança un léger regard vers Rivaille qui l'observait toujours et souffla du nez.

Il s'entreprit alors de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture afin de pouvoir enlever son pantalon et ensuite son boxer. Une fois fait, il se plaça à genoux face à son supérieur, honteux, le rouge jusqu'au oreilles.

« Satisfait ? » dit-il simplement en détournant le regard.

Aucune réponse.

« Euh... Je suis désolé, mais c'est vraiment une situation embarrassante. Je ne sais même pas si... Vous aimez ce que vous voyez. » reprit alors le jeune garçon, son coeur battant la chamade.

« Maintenant que je te vois bien, je peux te le dire. Tu as un magnifique corps, Eren, alors ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Tu es très bien. » répondit enfin Rivaille, d'un ton plus apaisant.

Cette remarque ne fit qu'accentuer les rougeurs du gamin et des bouffées de chaleurs se faisaient ressentir.

_La seule personne qui est magnifique ici, c'est vous, Caporal._

« Eren, tu as froid ? » lâcha doucement le plus vieux en déposant une main sur le bras d'Eren.

Le contact fut rapide tout comme la réaction du plus jeune. Tout son corps avait réagit à ce simple contact et il sentit déjà l'air lui manquer.

« Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? » lui chuchota Rivaille en l'attirant vers lui d'un ton plus que significateur.

Eren avait à cet instant, perdu l'usage de la parole. Il était trop prêt de son supérieur pour pouvoir parler ou tout simplement penser. Une main apaisante lui caressait doucement la joue alors que l'autre l'attirait un peu plus vers cet autre corps qui le rendait tout simplement fou. Il avait à nouveau replongé son regard dans celui de son amant et d'un coup, tout ses problèmes avaient disparu. Le sentiment de culpabilité s'était envolé. Plus rien ne comptait apart lui. Plus rien n'avait d'importance apart lui. Plus rien ne lui faisait peur. Parce qu'il était là, avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Parce qu'il suffisait juste d'un regard pour qu'il se sente exister. Parce que tout était dit dans ce regard, tout simplement.

« Eren. »

C'était doux. C'était apaisant. C'était agréable.

Et à ce moment, lorsque ses lèvres vinrent doucement s'écraser contre les siennes, il oublia. Il oublia tout. Les titans, le cheval, le fait qu'il était nu, le stress ressentit. Son ventre lui faisait toujours mal, mais cette fois, c'était plutôt agréable.

Il sentit doucement son corps se faire coucher dans la paille et la langue chaude et humide de son supérieur venir taquiner la sienne. C'était bon, tellement bon de sentir toute cette tendresse, tout cet amour. De sentir toutes ces caresses sur son corps. De se faire toucher, de se faire parsemer de baisers. Et tout cela ne lui était destinée qu'à lui, et rien qu'à lui.

La température augmentait toujours un peu plus dans la grange et Eren n'avait désormais plus du tout froid. Il était au contraire maintenant beaucoup trop excité à son goût. Et le frottement de son corps contre celui de Rivaille n'arrangeait absolument rien à la situation. Mais au diable la gêne. Il se sentait bien bordel, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il n'avait jamais ressentit pareil apaisement les autres fois. Alors autant profiter, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se laissa donc aller à ses pulsions d'adolescent et se livra entièrement à Rivaille, gémissant de ces caresses. Et c'est lorsqu'Eren ouvra doucement les yeux pour regarder l'homme au dessus de lui qu'il comprit soudainement tout. Qu'il comprit ce soudain sentiment d'embarras de le voir torse-nu, de l'avoir trouver plus beau que d'habitude, d'avoir été tout simplement confus.

_C'est parce qu'il fait lumineux. C'est juste parce qu'il fait putainement... lumineux. Et que je peux tout voir._

En effet, Rivaille avait pour habitude de faire ce genre de choses dans une pièce sombre. La visibilité était toujours presque nulle. Alors qu'ici, la tempête éclairait toute la grange. C'était donc nouveau pour Eren, de pouvoir le voir entièrement dans cet état. Il pouvait apprécier les émotions sur son visage si dur d'habitude.

_Il est tellement beau._

« Un problème ? » souffla Rivaille d'un coup en voyant le gamin le fixer maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Non, aucun. »

Il ne voulait pas risquer de lui dire et de le gêner. Pourquoi gâcher un si beau moment ? Merde, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait réellement le voir.

_Je veux te voir. Je veux te voir. _

Rivaille leva un sourcil mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça, se contentant de reprendre possession des lèvres de l'adolescent.

« Je te veux, maintenant. »

Eren rougit à nouveau, et se reperdit dans les yeux à présent si expressifs de son amant.

Oui, peu importait. Peu importait s'ils allaient retrouver ou non ce foutu cheval, peu importait s'ils allaient tomber malades, peu importe bordel. Car ils étaient là tout les deux, ensemble.

_Montre-moi. Montre-moi ce que tu ressens.  
_


End file.
